The New Girl
by JazaraRose
Summary: When Inuyasha meet the new girl, Kagome Higurashi, in his geometry class he just knew he had to have her, but there's something off about her and by the time he realizes...it's too late. Rated M for lime and implied rape.


**The New Girl**

* * *

><p>She was enchanting, and coming from a guy who didn't care very much for girls, that was saying a lot. Inuyasha wasn't gay by any means. He found the opposite sex attractive, his right hand could attest to that, but they never seemed very interested in him. He was a loner by nature, not really caring about acceptance or upholding social standards as other teens in his generation did. So when she walked into his first period geometry class, imagine his surprise at the sudden need he had to get to know her.<p>

"Everyone this is Kagome Higurashi, a transfer student from japan. This is her first day so please make her feel welcome." She smiled and Inuyasha's heart leaped into his throat. She scanned the classroom and after a minute her chocolate eyes fell on him. Her eyes widened a bit before darkening. She placed a stray strain of her dark hair behind her ear, and Inuyasha felt something bubble inside him. A heat that burned in a deliciously unbearable way. The teacher instructed Kagome to take the seat next to him and the scent of her gentle perfume wafted into his nose.

"It's nice to meet you Inuyasha. I hope that we can friends." She said while shaking his hand. He gulped as the dark glint returned to her eyes and the heat spread from his belly further south. It was gonna be a long year indeed.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later Inuyasha sat in first period geometry silently berating himself. In the two weeks that he'd been sitting next to Kagome, he hadn't gotten the balls to say more than 'good morning' to her. Inuyasha had only had one other romantic experience with a girl. They were in middle school and the short relationship ended when, her parents had packed up and moved across the country to Washington.<p>

Inuyasha turned his head slightly to watch the girl next to him. She was dutifully paying attention to their professor, biting her lip in concentration as she furiously wrote down the notes. His eyes traveled from her lips down to her sweater covered breast, to her tiny waist, and then lastly to her long toned legs. The tiny skirt she had on made him wonder what kind of panties she wore, if any, and the pencil in his grip snapped under the pressure. He blushed hotly when she sent him a worried look and then continued to take notes. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as his cock strained against his jeans.

If Inuyasha was honest with himself, this wasn't the first time thoughts or images of Kagome had him standing at attention. Since the first day she transferred his dreams were filled with her, doing and saying things to him that had him putting his binder in his lap. The teen was embarrassed to say the least. How was he supposed to ask her out, when his every thought was of him bending her over a desk and fucking her into next week? He knew teenage hormones were supposed to be a bitch, but this was taking it a step too far.

"Inuyasha?" The sound of her voice and the wave of her hand in front his face, brought him back from his thoughts.

"Huh?" He replied dumbly, instantly wanting to smack himself.

"We have a project due next week, we're partners." She said smiling brightly at him. She tucked her hair behind her ear and Inuyasha instantly got that innocent, girl next door vibe from her.

"Oh, uh, okay, cool." Inuyash said cringing at his awkwardness. If he kept acting like a loser in front of her, getting the courage to ask her out wouldn't be something he'd have to worry about.

"We could get started on it tonight if you want? I volunteer at the homeless shelter till 7, so you're welcome to come over anytime after that."

"Yeah, okay." She scribbled her address and number on a piece of paper and gave it him. She turned to wave at him on her way out and Inuyasha couldn't help the goofy smile that spread on his face. He'd only gotten her number on the pretense of being project partners, but it was better than nothing.

**XXXX**

That day at lunch Inuyasha sat with his only and best friend Miroku. The two had meet in gym last year and he was the only kid that Inuyasha didn't instantly want to punch the face, though that didn't mean the urge still wasn't there. Miroku was a bit of a loner himself, having offended almost every female in the school with his wandering hands.

"So how's operation: Fuck The New Girl, going for you?" Miroku said taking a bite of his sandwhich. Inuyasha choked on his drink at his friend's crass way of putting his interest in Kagome.

"I'm interested in her besides that you know!" Well he was trying to be.

"I've been doing some digging for you, and if you're trying to get in her pants you're gonna have to work extra hard. Apparently she's practically a saint. She volunteers at the homeless and animal shelter and started a group here that raises money to help underprivileged kids get school supplies."

Inuyasha groaned as the guilt of his impure thoughts about a girl as nice as Kagome weighed on his shoulders. He felt like a total creep. "We're partners for a geometry project due next week. I'm going over to her place tonight."

"Then what's with the long face? This is just the opportunity you need to swoop in and snag her!"

"Probably because I can't look at her for more than ten seconds without getting a hard-on." Inuyasha blushed.

"It happens to the best of us my friend." Miroku sympathetically clapped his friend on the back and the two continued to eat their lunches in silence.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha glanced at the piece of paper, with Kagome's scribbled handwriting on it. She lived in a decently sized house, in an average neighborhood. He walked up to the door and knocked. He waited for a minute before knocking again and still no one came to the door. Becoming slightly irritated he tried the door knob expecting it to be locked, and was surprised when it wasn't. He second guessed himself on just barging into her home, but she was expecting him right?<p>

Stepping in Inuyasha slowly entered the house. He took his shoes off at the door, and quietly meandered his way through her humble abode. He passed the kitchen and the living room, taking a moment to look at the pictures that sat on the table next to the tv. The one that caught his attention was a picture of Kagome with two other girls. One had long light brown hair pulled into a high ponytail, and the other had dark, straight hair. She almost looked as if she and Kagome could be twins. Maybe they were? Moving on he continued down the hall and up the stairs to where he thought her room would be. He called out her name to alert her of his presence but only the quiet answered him.

Light peeked through the slightly ajar door to his right and he walked over, expecting to find his geometry partner waiting for him but the sight before him drained all the blood from his head down south. Kagome was sprawled on her bed, her dark hair contrasting her light sheets. She was shirtless, her breasts spilling out of the bra she hadn't bothered to take off. Inuyasha stared entranced as her small hand pinched her rosy nipple eliciting a small cry from her mouth. His gaze continued to travel down her body and finally landed to where the source of her pleasure was coming from. He watched as two of her fingers moved deftly within her, her panties resting around her ankles and her skirt hiked up around her hips. Her hand that had previously been toying with her breast moved further down her lithe form to furiously rub her clit, making her moans rise and the member in Inuyasha's pants stiffen.

He knew it was wrong, to intrude in on her privacy like this. He knew that he if she caught him watching her she'd probably scream and never want to speak to him again, Hell he'd be lucky if she decided not to call the cops! But even with all this floating around in his consciousness he couldn't bring himself to look away. His eyes moved from her nether regions back up to her face, which was covered with a light sheen of sweat, her cheeks were sporting a rosy hue, her brow squeezed together in pleasure and concentration. Her eyes were closed, and as Inuyasha closed his own eyes he began to imagine what would happen if he were to walk in and finish what she started. Opening his eyes once more he almost screamed when he saw her looking back at him.

_'Shit!'_ Inuyasha thought. He prepared himself for one of the scenarios he'd already conjured up to occur, but nothing happened. She maintained eye contact with him as she continued to pleasure herself and when she closed her eyes as she came, Inuyasha ran from her house all the while wondering, _'What the fuck just happened?'_

* * *

><p>Luckily the incident at Kagome's house took place on Friday, giving him the weekend to get his thoughts together. Inuyasha had wanted to confide in Miroku about what happened but thought against it. The perv would get too much enjoyment out of it and probably end up being no help anyway.<p>

All weekend Inuyasha lamented over what would he say to Kagome on Monday morning. He didn't think "hey sorry I watched you masturbate" would work. Not talking about it at all was the most ideal way to handle it, but would that work for her? Far too soon Monday rolled around and Inuyasha walked into class ready to jump out of his skin. Kagome had beat him there, doodling in her notebook to pass the time. He quickly sat down next to her, not having the balls to even look in her direction. He pulled out his things and organized them on his desk, for no other reason than to give himself something to do.

Besides Kagome, himself and another kid sleeping in the front, there was no one in the room. He dared to peak at her and found her already watching him. She blushed and smiled shyly at him, and his heart began to race.

"S-sorry." He said quietly. Short and to the point had always been Inuyasha's style, mostly because he lacked any type of competence in social situations, but it always got him through.

She nodded and apologized too even though Inuyasha found it unnecessary. They both agreed to put the past behind them and move on. They finished and aced the project with no more mishaps, but the small reprieve was short lived.

All in all Inuyasha was convinced that Kagome was trying to kill him. How he managed to avoid blowing a load in public was beyond him. It all started the day Him and Kagome had gotten in trouble for talking in class. They spent their lunch period cleaning the chalk board and the erasers. Inuyasha turned at the sound of her small cry and watched as the small bucket of water she'd set down on an unsteady desk splashed her, soaking the front of her shirt and her pants. She turned to him pouting and he blushed when the water had turned her light pink blouse see-through exposing her lacy white bra to his gaze.

Lucky for Kagome, and him, she had a change of clothes in her bag. The rustling of clothes captured his attention and he watched as Kagome changed...right there in the classroom, ten feet in front of him. The sight of her thong clad ass as she pulled off her jeans had done him in. He quickly excused himself to the bathroom, and returned ten minutes later with a smirking Kagome donning fresh clothes and cleaning the rest of the board.

That day marked the first of many instances of painful blue balls for Inuyasha. With languid stretches, scandalous eating habits, (Kagome and bananas were _not_ a good combo), and everything else Kagome had been throwing at him he was at his wits end. It'd been almost two months since the day Kagome had transferred to his school and he'd decided that day would be revered as both the best and worst day of his life.

He thought back to Miroku's comment of her "practically being a saint" and laughed.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha walked the halls of his school both relieved and disappointed to be back. Winter break meant three weeks of rest and relaxation, but it also meant not seeing Kagome. The vixen hadn't left his thoughts once and though he still had her number he made no effort to contact her. His obsession with the dark haired beauty both excited and scared him. He'd never wanted anything in his life as much as he wanted her, but there was something about her that made him keep his distance. She was nice enough, yet he could tell there was something dark about her. Apart of her that she never let anyone else see.<p>

_'Maybe that's why she only acts the way she does in front of me.'_ The whole school thought of Kagome as a golden child. She was smart, kind, and charitable. The faculty loved her, the girls wanted to be her, and the boys wanted to be _in_ her. But with him things were different. _She_ was different.

Inuyasha drifted through his first five periods, hardly paying attention and just waiting for the day to be over. He arrived at his last class of the day, art, telling himself that he'd be free in less than an hour. He wasn't sure whether he was happy or disappointed that Kagome hadn't been in any of his classes thus far, but speak of the devil and he shall appear.

She walked in and smiled as soon as she saw him. She took the seat next to him and began to unpack her things. They talked for awhile before class, each relaying how they'd spent there breaks. The teacher walked in soon after wasting no time in dishing out the first assignment.

"Everyone will be drawing a portrait of the person next to them. I won't be giving you much time to work on this in class, so exchange numbers and set up times to meet."

"Well it looks like we get to work together again, huh Inuyasha?" She smiled at him and he just nodded dumbly, images of Kagome playing with herself flying through his head. Heat rose to his cheeks and he thought about fat old ladies in bikinis to get "little Yasha" to calm down.

"Yeah I guess we are." He finally replied, his eyes firmly trained on his notebook. He tried to sound nonchalant. He couldn't help but feel like if he looked at her she would instantly know what he was thinking about.

"If you want we can meet up at your place, you know so you don't walk in on anymore surprises." He coughed and his face turned beet red. She laughed at him and he thanked all that was holy that the bell rang, signaling the end of the day.

**XXXX**

Two days later Inuyasha found himself cleaning his room. Kagome was supposed to come over in twenty minutes, so he could draw her. His parents had left earlier for their anniversary dinner, trusting him not to do anything inappropriate while they were gone, though that didn't stop his father from handing him a box of condoms and winking at him.

He blushed and put the condoms in his drawer. Though he'd love to put them to good use with Kagome he wasn't expecting anything to happen, and he didn't want her to think he wanted anything to happen. He wasn't that big of an asshole. The doorbell rang and he looked at himself in the mirror to make sure he didn't look a mess. He opened the door and invited her in, trying to be casual and not appear like a nervous freak even though that's exactly how he felt.

"My room is upstairs, we can go there." He said. She sat on his bed and he sat at his desk, sitting in the chair backwards so he was facing her. "So, how do you wanna do this?"

"Have you ever seen the movie Titanic, Inuyasha?" He gulped at the seductive tone in her voice, and only when she stood did he realize that she hadn't taken off her coat.

"N-no I don't think so."

"Well in the movie, Jack draws a portrait of Rose while she wears an expensive necklace," she began to undo the buttons of her coat with every word revealing a giant diamond necklace laying between her breasts, "and only the necklace."

Inuyasha wasn't sure what he'd been expecting, but dropping her coat only to leave her naked as the day she was born was not it. His eyes bulged comically and he was sure he'd caught a fly or two with that way his mouth hung agape.

"K-K-Kagome, w-what are you doing?"

She moved over to his bed, laying on her side to expose herself to him. "I want you to draw me the way Jack did Rose." Her hand came up to caress the swell of her breast and Inuyasha couldn't tear his eyes away, especially when she began to pinch and play with her nipple until it hardened.

"I-I-I..." He stood up quickly from the chair, almost tripping over his own feet. He backed away from his bed until his back made contact with his closet giving him nowhere else to go. He slid to the floor as she began to crawl off the bed. Inuyasha didn't think he'd ever been more scared or more aroused in his life.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" She slid to the floor crawling on all fours toward him. He was distracted by the swaying of her hips, and when he finally managed to tear his eyes away they were almost nose to nose. "Don't you want me?" Her eyes darkened as she leaned forward never breaking eye contact with him. Inuyasha couldn't have pulled away even if he wanted to, he felt paralyzed by her gaze.

And before he could stop himself he whispered, "yes." Her lips meet his in a searing kiss that set his blood on fire, literally. He opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out.

Then everything went black.

* * *

><p><em>'What the hell happened?' <em>Groggily Inuyasha blinked his eyes open to take in his surroundings. The last thing he remembered had been him kissing Kagome, and then...nothing. Now he found himself in a dark room with a monster headache.

He tried to move his arms to rub his head but found that he was stuck. He heard the clinking of chains as he pulled and pulled to free himself, but it was no use. Panic began to set in when he realized that he's ankles were chained too, and he was..naked.

"You finally woke up, I'm glad." Inuyasha looked up and watched as Kagome leaned in the doorway, arms crossed over her chest, her ankles crossed, looking way too nonchalant for having a naked boy strapped to a board in some random place.

"What the hell is this? Is this you're idea of a joke?!" He began to struggle once more as the dark haired female moved towards him.

"You're purpose tonight is very important Inuyasha, never something that my sisters nor I would joke about." She ran her hands down the strong plains of his chest and lower still over his abs.

"Just let me go, my family is gonna be worried. The school will wonder where I am, where we both are!" She looked up at him and Inuyasha almost thought he saw some remorse in her eyes, but she blinked it was gone as quickly as it'd come.

"I can't. You've probably figured this out already, but I'm not a transfer student. My sisters and I are very old, very powerful witches. Long ago, when we were still human, we were dying of famine and disease. We weren't ready to die so we sold ours souls in order to live forever, but there was a catch."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as Kagome continued on with her story. There was no way this shit was real! It had to be whatever drugs Kagome had slipped him, because there was no way one just wakes up starring in their own personal horror movie.

"Every fifty years we have to renew our power, or else we'll simply wither away and die. In order to do this we have to harness the sexual energy of a virgin and then, at the moment of release, we must drink their blood." He was gonna be a fucking virgin sacrifice?! Whoever told him that waiting to have sex would benefit him in the long wrong was a fucking liar.

Kagome laughed at his expression and he felt the heat rush to his cheeks in his anger. "Yes I know, the virgin sacrifice is so cliche! To be honest it doesn't _have_ to be a virgin, but it's just so much more fun when they are." Her smirk sent a chill down his spine and for the first time since he was a child Inuyasha prayed. Prayed that someone would notice he was gone, prayed that God would forgive his sins and let him go to heaven, prayed that his death would be quick and painless.

A tear escaped his eye without his permission and he cringed as Kagome reached up and wiped it away. "Don't worry Inuyasha," she caressed his cheek with one hand and began to pump him with her other, "I promise my sisters and I will take _real good _care of you."

* * *

><p><em>"In other news seventeen year old, Inuyasha Taisho was reported missing this morning by his parents. They say that Inuyasha was left alone in their home while they went out to dinner. He was supposed to having a study date with one Kagome Higurashi." <em>_The screen flickered to a dark haired girl with tears brimming in her chocolate eyes. To the world, she looked the part of a confused and distraught teenager._

_"I knocked on the door, b-but he didn't answer. I called his phone and only got his voicemail. T-that's when I called his parents. I-I d-didn't know what else to do." She began to cry softly wiping the tears from her cheeks. The newscaster thanked her for her time, wished her the best and sent her away._

* * *

><p>"You did a good job with the news interview this morning, Kags." A woman with long chestnut brown hair and the eyes to match, looked at her sister from across the table and gave her a smile.<p>

"Thanks Sango." Kagome picked at her food not really in the mood to eat.

"What's wrong Kagome you haven't even touched your dinner." Kagome looked up at her eldest sister's voice. Kikyou had been the one to originally sell her soul in order to save them, but the devil had wanted them all and the three girls would do anything for each other.

"It's stupid." Kagome said shaking her head, not really wanting to talk about it.

"Probably, but why don't you tell us anyway." Sango said jokingly at her baby sister.

"Well...I actually like this one." Kagome said pouting. "I just wish it could've been someone else, you know?"

"Come on, I have a surprise for you!" Sango said suddenly. Hopping up from the table, she tugged on her little sister's hand practically dragging her upstairs to her bedroom. Sitting on her floor was Inuyasha. He was still naked and his body was crusted over with dirt and blood. He turned his head slowly at the sound of them entering the room, and Kagome was a bit startled at the soulless look in his eyes.

"What did you do?" Kagome said walking further into the room and inspecting the creature.

"Well you seemed a little down after the ritual, so I dug him up while you were at school." Sango moved over to stand next to her sister, who was moving her hands in front of Inuyasha's face. "I was missing some ingredients for the spell, so it didn't come out exactly right. I couldn't call his soul back so he's not exactly the way he was before."

"Inuyasha do you remember me?" Kagome asked gently. A animalistic grunt was his only response. "Do you remember my name?"

"O..me? You..ome." Kagome squealed in happiness and hugged him tightly. He didn't move to hug her back, but she didn't mind.

"Oh thank you so much Sango! You're the best." Kagome gave her sister a hug and then asked if she could have a moment alone with Inuyasha. Kagome sat cross legged in front of him. He was looking in her direction, but his eyes couldn't quite focus on her. Though his actions now were and would always be very primal, she could teach him to speak and write. Teach him how to be proper so that one day she could take him out in public again.

"I'm so glad Sango brought you back to me." She leaned in and kissed him, not caring that his lips were still smeared with blood and dirt. "You and me, forever and ever, okay?" A grunt was his response and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She squeezed him tighter when she felt his arms come around her waist.

He held her close as one shiny tear rolled down his cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Halloween everyone!<br>**


End file.
